


Ruby, The Amazing Baker

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Couple, F/F, Female Couple, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Women, Kissing, LGBT Couple, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians, Love, Queer Couple, Romance, Sapphic, Women Loving Women, girl love, lesbian couple, lots of fluff, not much to tag, pure fluff, queer, relationship, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another short I wrote a long time ago | Ruby and Pyrrha are happily together, living in a small apartment in downtown Vale with Zwei and loving their lives together. Ruby bakes a lot when she can, often leaving treats for her redhead warrior girlfriend when she gets back from running errands or otherwise.





	Ruby, The Amazing Baker

The luscious smell of chocolate and fudge simply filled the air of Ruby and Pyrrha’s apartment, even filtering through the open window into the gardens outside. Baking was like second nature to her, and she loved it. 

The smaller girlfriend baked almost every day when there was nothing else to do and Pyrrha was out. Either on mission, teaching, guest speaking or running errands. It wasn't a lot but it happened a few times a week, and thus Ruby had the time to make sure their treat trays and tins were stocked for whenever someone came by, or if the redheads wanted to munch. Ruby always ended up eating more of the treats herself though. Her sweet tooth was her downfall, but Pyrrha loved that element of her darling smaller girlfriend. Ruby would not be the same woman without he knack for eating cookies and baked goods.

Ruby was eighteen, happily committed to her warrior woman girlfriend and content with living with her in their simple apartment in Vale, waiting for Pyrrha to come home from grocery shopping. She was happily baking a batch of her experimental brownies she had been meaning to try, deviating from her usual cookie bake and expanding her repertoire. But as always she followed the vague and loving instructions of the book inherited from her mother - the one Taiyang had kept safe for her since Summer died.

It was Ruby’s heaven on Remnant, baking while waiting for her loving girlfriend to come home.

The radio was turned up rather loudly, letting sweet tunes flow around the room and out the window with the warming smell of the brownie mix following them. Ruby had made sure that she used only the best quality of chocolate, the pure milky kind imported from Atlas to give the mix an extra silky texture that would ultimately melt in the mouth. And Ruby was dancing around the kitchen, mouthing the lyrics to her songs as she cracked eggs and dashed in flour to the mixing bowl with Zwei lapping at her heels. The small pup was relishing his owner's happy demeanour and her dancing, getting excited with her.

“Zwei, you know you can’t have chocolate!” Ruby scolded him as he chased his tail momentarily. He was hungry as Ruby could tell but she couldn’t possibly feed him the mix. 

The egg timer rang like a boiling kettle, signalling that her back up batch of cookies was done from the oven and, luckily for the little Corgi, the latest order was only half dark chocolate chips for Blake when she visited with Yang. The second half of the batch was sugar-coated, making a sweet treat for Nora when she visited Pyrrha. 

Nora adored sugar cookies and craved them almost every time she came over with Weiss. Ruby of course always obliged with a small smile on her lovable face. She loved how cute Nora and Weiss were, how splendid of a couple they made. Polar opposite but they worked so well. Weiss was seriously happy with her ginger troll of a girlfriend too! She adored Nora with all her heart and the pair looked genuinely smitten - always would Nora try to snap at Weiss's neck, to nibble on her, the heiress loved it.

Ruby excavated the tray from the oven and set the cookies on the counter to let them cool. Zwei barked as he smelled the sweet aroma of more chocolate and sugar. 

“No Zwei!” Ruby tormented him raising her voice a little to harken her seriousness - it rarely rang true from Ruby on account of how cute she was. “You have to wait for them to cool or you’ll burn your tongue like last time!” The loving woman explained sweetly. The master baker looked like the perfect stay at home girlfriend to match her sweet demeanour, even if she occasionally took up a few missions with her redhead girlfriend (along with her blonde sister and her feline faunus fiance). Ruby's cute little apron was strawberry as well as her aroma, with the fruit imaged all over it with white writing saying the words ‘I’m a strawberry *short* cake’ because it was a child-sized apron and Ruby was still one of the smallest people in her group of friends. The short baker didn’t mind and neither did Pyrrha, it made Ruby all the more adorable and completely undeniable when she wanted something, including Pyrrha.

The Invincible Girl herself found her other half to be the most beautiful girl in circulation, always bright and always with a kissable smile on her face. It was pure bliss living with her and loving her.

The Corgi barked again, pleading for a treat he craved so badly whenever his owner baked, which was nearly every week without fail, and always would Zwei bark for a taste of the loving end product. Ruby loved baking, it was her hobby and way of life. It was like swimming in a pool of different tastes, textures and pleasant aromas every time that all tickled the sweet centres of her brain. It was baking and Pyrrha, that was all Ruby needed. 

Silver eyes rolled at the dog. 

“Fine,” Ruby relented, putting on the oven glove again and grabbing a cookie awkwardly with the mitten. “One sugar cookie!” She settled with the loving dog, holding it for him to grab with his salivating mouth. “But be careful boy, it’s piping hot.” Ruby quickly warned him afterwards.

After making sure Zwei was sated, with him wagging his tail as he lied down and gnawed at the cookie on the floor beside his owner's feet, Ruby then turned to the brownie mix. She set the tray of cookies to the side and let them cool before bagging them and grabbed a dollop of the mix with her finger from the bowl.

It seemed ready by her own expert tasting standards and thus she brought out the large baking tray and poured in a good amount to create the initial slab of thick chocolate and fudge that would make the brownies. All she needed now was to bake the whole mix and then cut it into smaller cubes, ready for Pyrrha when she came home. And anyone else should they want any before the couple downed them all. 

Pyrrha was a little mad for Ruby's brownies, they were just like some of the best the redhead had in Mistral when she was transitioning. Thus they always brought her back to the start of her new life. Her aunts would be proud of Ruby. So proud, of both of them.

She looked at the clock after the tray was in the oven and on a slow burn, leaving her plenty of time to do anything. Pyrrha would still probably be another hour at maximum and Ruby was rather dirty and wound up after baking all day; the perfect activity to fill the time would be a bubble bath, just thing to make her feel her best for Pyrrha’s surprise. 

The cookies were moved into a bag and placed in the top cupboard, the brownie bowl was shoved as far back along the counter as she pushed it away from Zwei; she always liked to lick the bowl later if chocolate or fudge was involved and she knew she would have the best time fighting over it with her lover. The rest of the appliances she used to bake were shoved into the sink and left with a batch of cold water; she’d deal with them later, then she hung up the apron and made straight for the attached bathroom for an hour of lather in a soapy bath until she’d be needed again. 

Not twenty minutes later did Pyrrha Nikos walk through the door with two bags of groceries that she slumped onto the kitchen counter before making a fuss of Zwei. “I see you have been helping Ruby bake today huh boy?” She asked in her silky smooth tones with a smile, seeing the flour and chocolate smudged all over the far counter. She caught the lingering smell of the fudge straight away and then spied the tray in the oven as she petted the dog. “Brownies boy?” She asked dubiously and Zwei barked in confirmation. 

Then she spotted the white bowl on the counter out of the dog’s sight and saw the brown inside, the swirled and inviting milk chocolate that had been used to make the treats warming in the oven. Zwei barked again rather loudly as Pyrrha looked wide-eyed at the rest of leftover brownie mix. She had guessed that Ruby was either in the bathroom or their bedroom with how the kitchen was left and the mixed in hint of strawberry soap in the air. That meant she had little time. She looked quickly at Zwei, rubbing his collar again. “Don’t tell Ruby okay boy?” She made him swear before swiftly dipping her finger into the mix and tasting the sweet blend of what Ruby had made. She was indeed a culinary genius and savant in the way of baking. She tasted more, dipping her finger in and licking up the chocolate and fudge mix, her senses exploding as she took another and another small taste. 

“Ahem!” Ruby coughed behind her, clean and beautiful in her shirt and skirt again with her hair dry and smelling completely of fruit. “Enjoying that Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha Nikos stopped in her tracks, her finger still slightly in her mouth with the chocolate making its way down her throat. She knew the penalty for tasting from the bowl before the baker’s say so and she wasn’t sure she was prepared for it now. She pulled her finger from her mouth. “You were bathing?” She asked, telling from the bundle of wet towels in her lover’s hands. 

“I was, but then I heard Zwei bark and then you had your fingers in the mixing bowl” Ruby explained, tossing the towels back through the door the rest of the apartment and making her way around the island counter to where the bowl and Pyrrha were. 

“It was just one taste I swear.” 

“Hmm, I bet it was...” Ruby agreed sarcastically before shoving her two fingers into the bowl and then smearing a large smudge over Pyrrha’s face, having the warrior woman scoff at the act, leaving her slack-jawed and gobsmacked that Ruby would assault her with chocolate like that. It was all over her cheek and out of reach from her tongue, which made Ruby giggle like she was fifteen again at how Pyrrha was trying to lick it up. 

The Xena retaliated by grabbing a wad of the mix and smearing it over Ruby’s face, from her cheek and across her mouth like a delicious Chelsea Smile. 

“Oh no!” Pyrrha cried sarcastically through a smile. “Ruby you have chocolate around your mouth!” She stated before leaning in closer and bending a little because of the height difference between them. She kissed her girlfriend passionately, passing the chocolate to both their lips. “Allow me to clean it up for you” the huntress whispered in a rather alluring tone. 

Any ill will Ruby had towards her girlfriend was instantly obliterated as she hopped up to sit on the counter and placed her arms around Pyrrha’s neck while she came in close again, rubbing their noses together and engaging in another passionate and sweet kiss, making Ruby a little hot under the collar as the chocolate definitely did its job. They stayed on the counter with their bodies close and their lips intertwined for as long as long as the timer allowed them, however, Ruby simply knocked the oven off with a flick of her foot, giving them all the time in the world to slowly devour the least of the brownie mix off of each other’s faces with smiles and kisses, Ruby progressively allowing her hands to move from around Pyrrha’s neck to explore; she wanted to explore all afternoon, and they were alone…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know this isn't the best and I wrote it a long time ago but please feel free to leave a comment if you liked it! Every little helps!


End file.
